Betrayal From Blood
by NoneYaBiz
Summary: After Edward left, Bella married Jacob and had a daughter named Emma. But when Edward comes back, Bella leaves Jacob. What will Jake and Emma do, especially when Bella has a baby with Edward? Emma's & Jacob's PointOfViews. Not a Bella x Jacob story.
1. Preface

**Some of you are properly asking why I wrote this. Well, I am a daughter who has been abandon by a parent. And this popped into my head when I was reading some fanfics. Plus, me and my friends REALLY hate Bella. Oh, and this is one of my first fanfics some please Read & Review! Be nice. ~Enjoy!~**

Preface:

_**Emma's POV**_

I never thought this would happen to me. We were so happy. We were a normal loving family. Minus the part where me and my dad are werewolves, but we _were_ happy! Well, that's what I thought. When I was little I would always ask myself, 'Was it me?' 'Did I do something wrong?' 'Could I have done something to change this?' But it the end, I couldn't do anything to change what she had done. I guess she was never happy. Maybe she hated us because we were second best from _him_. The worst part of all this is that my dad never smiles anymore. He never laughs. When he talks, his voice is dead.

Is it wrong to hate your mother when she abandoned you for a Vampire?


	2. Chapter 1: Abandoned

**Betrayal from Blood**

Chapter 1: Abandoned

-o-

_Story Summery:_

_After Edward left, Bella married Jacob and had a daughter named Emma. But when Edward comes back, Bella leaves Jacob. What will Jake and Emma do, especially when Bella has a baby with Edward? Emma's & Jacob's PointOfViews. Not a Bella x Jacob story._

_Chapter Summery:_

_Bella leaves. Learn how Jacob turns hardhearted. And new pack member._

_(Yeah, this summery sucks)_

-o-

**I'll always leave a Story and Chapter Summery at the beginning of each chapter. Because, if you're like me, you read so many FanFics that forget which one you're reading.**

**I want to thank my readers. Especially ****Jellogirl, for all her support! Credit is given to her!**

**I'm sorry I haven't update. I had to moved. :( **

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Twilight and its characters. But Emma is mine.**

-X-

_**Jacob's POV**_

Seth held her on his lap as everyone started to sing. I would never know why Seth imprinted on my daughter. I didn't take the news lightly. Fact: I broke his nose and chased him all the way to Canada and back. Bella said I over reacted. Now that I think about I think I did too. Seth had a good heart. He would never hurt her.

Emma smiled, clapping her hand together. Bella stayed in my arms as Emily placed the cake in front of Emma, lighting four candles. Seth held her hands so she wouldn't touch the flames.

Emma looked exactly like Bella. She had long light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was darker than Bella's but extremely lighter than mine. Every time I look at her, I see Bella.

"-Happy Birthday Dear Emma! Happy Birthday to you!" Embry and Quil screamed over everyone else. I swore everyone in La Push could hear them.

Emma and Seth blow out the candles. I hate to admit it but Seth and Emma looked cute together. Man that sounds so corny.

"What did you wish for?" Emily asked.

Emma giggled, "Me can't tell. Secret."

"Do you want some cake, Em?" Seth asked.

"Yeah!" Embry and Emma said together.

"Not you," Seth turned to glare at Embry. "My imprint."

Emma laughed clapping her hands. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute doing that. Bella and Emily served Emma's double chocolate cake and the cookie and cream ice cream that Billy brought. I knew if Emma had sugar she would be bouncing off walls… or trees seeing that we're in the back yard. But it was her birthday. Only depraved children don't have cake and ice cream for their birthday.

Bella disappeared into the house. She'd been acting funny for a couple of days now.

"Time to open presents!" Charlie yelled pulling a gift out of nowhere.

Emma turned to Charlie with cake still on her face. "For me?"

"Yes," Sue said taking the gift from Charlie, "From me and Grandpa."

I'm glad Charlie and Sue got married. After Harry's death, Sue was crushed. They slowly grow after that. The only weird thing is that made Seth Emma's Step Uncle. Just thinking about it grosses me out. Maybe that's why I over reacted.

Emma ripped the present so fast if you blinked you'd miss it. She opened the box and her eyes sparkled. "Thanks Gramps!" Then she pulled it out. A stuffed russet wolf.

Embry and Quil snorted. I know Charlie did that on purpose. I glared at him. One thing I hate about Charlie knowing that we're werewolves; He likes to tease us, mercilessly. He just smiled.

"Look Daddy! Look!" Emma ran out of Seth's arm and towards me. Seth's face fell. Emma doesn't know the torture she puts that boy in.

"It's a rewd Wolf Daddy!" She held the stuff wolf up.

I crouched down so that we were eyelevel. "That's cute Emma. Why don't you show Seth?"

She quickly ran back to Seth to show off her new stuffed version of me. Seth gave a grateful look that I couldn't help but return.

The party passed by like a blur. Seth helped Emma opened the lasted of the presents. After some games everyone slowly left one by one until it was just Bella, me, Emma, and Seth. Seth helped clean up but stopped to play with Emma.

I was putting away the last lawn chair when I found Bella. She was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes. I never saw her smile during the party. I knew something was wrong. I went up behind her and hugged her around the waist.

"What's wrong Bells?" I said kissing her cheek.

"Nothing," She said in a harsh voice. She has been acting like this for days. Did I do something that she wasn't telling me?

"What did I do now?" I asked dropping my arms.

Bella quickly dried off her hands and started to walk away. "I said, _Nothing_!"

I followed her into the bedroom. It wasn't very big. The king sized bed took most of the room and Bella had her makeup area with a mirror. Then we shared a dresser.

She sat in front of the mirror. She gave herself a disgusting look before grabbing the brush. She whipped the brush through her curls.

"You've been acting like this for days. Did I do something to upset you?" I asked. She didn't answer. I sighed. _Women._ _Why do they always do this?_ I started to walk away.

"What are you going to do when I'm fifty?" She asked not taking her eyes off the mirror.

I stopped. She was playing the 'ageing' card again. I groaned, "Not this again Bella. We already talked about this."

"But what's going to happen when I look like your grandmother? Mm?" She wasn't going to let this go.

"Bella! Stop! Why are you acting like this! I told you I was going to stop phasing as soon as we get more pack members. Plus, I don't care what you look like I'll still love you no matter what! Isn't that enough?" I pleaded.

"No! It's not!" She finally stopped brushing her hair and turned to me. "What's gonna happen when you and Emma are ageless when I'm old? Huh? I don't want that." Her eyes were full of rage.

My eyes narrowed. "Who said anything about Emma…" I stopped.

_Alice._

"You went to the Cullens. Didn't you."

She turned away. "That's none of your business." That slapped my in the face.

"None of _my_ business? You're my wife. And what does the leech know about our dau-" _Wait?_ Did she take Emma with her? To the bloodsucker's! "You didn't?"

She didn't answer. _NO!_

I grabbed her by the arm. She wined. "YOU TOOK OUR DAUGHTER TO BLOODSUCKERS?"

She ripped her arm away and stood up. "It's not a big deal. Alice is my friend."

I can't believe her! She knows that they're our mortal enemy. My hands started shaking. I closed my eyes. I had to calm down before I lost it. "The Cullens are our enemy. Plus, Alice doesn't know if Emma will turn into a werewolf. She can't see Emma's future because she's always with me!"

"You don't know if she'll stay human either! Alice said she could see bits and pieces of Emma's future until she's ten. Then she can't see anything! I don't want to be the only human in La Push! I don't want to be the only one who ages!" Her eyes started to water.

"You're not the only-" I stopped myself. What was the point to this? "I can't do this anymore. I'm going to patrol, I'll be back later." I turned to walk away. Bella didn't stop me.

I slammed the front door and started for the woods.

"Daddy?"

I turned around to see Emma in Seth's arms. Emma's face pained me. She could sense that I was upset. Her face twisted in confusion and pain. Seth just started at me in puzzlement. I needed to get away. Seth was no help.

"Seth, time to go." I said harshly. I didn't mean to be impolite, but we were on patrol duty tonight.

"Kay." He said sadly, putting Emma down. "Emma, go find mommy."

"Kay-Kay!" She said happily, but ran to me and hugged my leg. "Love ya Daddy!"

Emma always found a way to cheer me up. I knelt down and hugged her back. "Love you too sweetie."

Emma quickly ran into the house calling for Bella. Seth ran up to me after I got to my feet.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I shook my head, "The ageing _talk_ again."

"Oh," he mouthed silently.

I turned back to the forest as Seth followed.

-X-

_**Emma POV:**_

I remember it now, I was calling for mom but then I heard something shattered. I got scared and ran into her room. Pieces of her mirror were scattered across the floor. She was standing in front of the shattered outline panting.

"Mommy? What happen? Your pretty mirror..." I said sadly. I liked her mirror. We would play dress up and stand in front of it for hours. Memories suddenly shattered like nothing.

She turned to me. First, she looked angry, and then smiled. "Sorry Emma. Mommy had an accident." She said as her breath slowed down.

I picked up her brush. The brush she used to play with my hair with. The handle was broken off. "What happen to your brush?" I asked saddened.

She took it from me and threw it in the garbage. "It was old… Oh, honey you're foot."

I looked down. The tip of my toe was stabbed with a little piece of the mirror. I must have stepped on it. "Ouch."

She laughed, "Come on. Mommy will go fix that right up." She picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. It's didn't hurt to step on it, but it did when she pulled it out. I started to cry but when she kissed my cheek I forgot all about it.

"Stay there. Mommy's going to get a bam-bam." She smiled strangely. That wasn't my Mommy's smile. She walked out to look for the bandage.

I frowned I didn't like to be alone. I missed Sethy. He would stay with me and tell me it will be okay. I looked for the cut but I couldn't find it. It was gone.

"Mommy! The cut went bye-bye!" I called.

She quickly ran back. I held my foot up to her. "See Mommy! No more bleed. All gone." I smiled.

She grabbed my foot in awe. I felt proud of myself.

Mommy looked sad. "That's weird."

"Why you sad Mommy?" I asked.

She gave a half smile, "Mommy's not sad. Come on, time for bed."

I folded my arms. "No Bed!" I pouted.

She laughed, "Come on." She picked me up and carried in my room.

-X-

I woke up hours later. I could hear something down the hall. I yawned, stumbling out of bed with my new stuffed wolf dragging on the floor. The sound was coming from my mom's room. I pulled the door open to see her packing her suitcase.

"Mommy, where you going?" I asked tagging on her pants.

I must have scared her because she jumped to my touch. Her face was horror stricken and pained.

"Emma, go back to bed." She commanded in a harsh yet hurt voice. I was stricken dumbfound. Why was she being cruel? I pulled away.

She turned away with tears in her eyes. She continued to stuff her belongings into the suitcase. I wanted to obey my mother and go back to bed, but my body wouldn't listen to the commands of my brain. I was motionless still wounded emotionally by cruelness in her voice. Her voice was strange to me. It was sad, hurt, and yet determined?

"Bella?" A voice called from the hallway. A sudden chill ran up my spine. It wasn't dad's voice. I turned around to see a tall pale figure standing in the doorway. He glared down at me with his blazing golden eyes. My instinct told me to run but I was frozen under his gaze. I dropped my wolf. My blood ran cold and my body began to stiffen.

"Is _that_ coming with us?" He asked, eyes never leaving mine.

She turned to him holding one of her shirts. Her cheeks were red, stained with tears. She looked down at me with a heartbreaking expression on her face then turned back to her bag.

"No. She's not."

I was too young to understand what was happening. My mind couldn't process was they were saying.

"Mommy?" My voice was quiet. I was only able to move my head towards her. My body remained frozen under the stranger's watch.

She turned to me giving an angry stare, "Emma. Go to bed!" She commanded again.

I didn't notice that the stranger had crossed the room to help her finish packing her bag. Mom took me by the arm out of the room. I whimpered in pain. She had a tight grip on my elbow. Mom never before put physical pain on me. She shoved me back in my room and shut the door. I tried to obey my mother and stay in my room, but I wanted to know what was happening.

I quickly ran back out again. Before I knew it, I rammed into something hard… really hard… and cold. I looked up to see his golden eyes stare down at me. A shiver ran up my spin. I quickly pulled back holding my middle. He was holding Mom's suitcase now. He glared down at me with a vile look.

"Bella." He called.

She came out of her room holding her jacket. She glared down at me. "Emma, go to your room."

I broke free from the stranger's deadly glaze and I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Mommy, where you going?"

She stiffened for a moment before she pulled me away. "Emma, go." She said, this time there wasn't any harshness in her voice but pain.

I didn't notice that the stranger had left. Mom started to follow him. I know if I didn't stop her that she would leave and I would be left alone. I went after her. They left the room and left the house and started to head for a silver car. I had never seen this car before.

I stopped in the middle of the yard. "Mommy!" I called tears in my eyes.

She stopped and looked at me with a mixture of emotions in her eyes, I could see hurt, and anger. She looked as if she was going to say something but was cut off when _he _said "Let me take care of this…"

Mom nodded once then walked towards the car without so much as a backwards glance.

I felt my body freeze when he started to walk toward me. My instincts told me to run, but I just couldn't move my feet. I gasped as I felt his cold hand clutched the collar of my shirt.

He suddenly jerked me off my feet I cried out in shock. Suddenly I was thrown into the air and then smash into the side of the house. Everything went black for a minute. As I came to, I saw the silver car start to pull away.

I wanted to run after them, but I couldn't move. I felt numb. My upper half pressed against the wall with my limbs dangling uselessly at my sides. All of a sudden I feel heat run through my body.

Something had awakened inside me. I gasped for air as a sharp pain ran up my spine. My body slid to the ground as I curled up in a ball. I felt the heat build up inside me threatening to burst.

I dug my fingers into the cold dirt then screamed out of deathlike pain.

_I was alone._

_I was hurt._

_I was abandoned._

_Experiencing my first phase at age four._

My screams echoed through the emptiness of the woods.

-X-

_**Jacob's POV**_

I felt bad the way I just walked out on Bella. I shouldn't have hurt her the way I did. We need just to sit down and talk about this.

Seth and I started to patrol the first half of the night. Sam and Paul would switch us for the other half.

My thoughts keep returning to Bella. It started to irritate Seth.

_Gosh Jake! Just go apologize now! Save us both from torment._ Seth mentally shouted after we rounded passed First Beach. He stopped at a tree trunk and started to hit his head on it. I laughed at his sudden outburst.

_Seth, we're almost done. There would be not point to go home, apologize, and then come back, just to go home again. _I tried not to laugh as he fell to the ground and covered his ears with his gigantic paws.

_I can't take much more of this! If you think I can survive another minute-_ He stopped abruptly. His face twisted in agony as he suddenly jumped up.

_What's wr-_ I started to ask, but that's when I could feel it.

_Emma_…

I could feel her physical pain run through my body like hot lead. I could feel her panic mixed with confusion.

We both took off. Seth howled the alarm. Soon everyone had phased.

Sam ran up right next to us. _What happened!_ He inquired in a dark voice.

Seth started to explain, but I didn't pay any attention to them. My mind was only on one thing and one thing only. My child. My Princess. My little Angel. Emma. She was hurt and I didn't know why. I ran passed the others, hoping, praying, that she was okay.

I was in sight of the house when I hear the screams. Then I saw her. My child, on the cold hard ground curled into a ball. Everything faded to black. Everything except Emma. My mind went to over drive. _Why was Emma outside? Why was she hurt? Who hurt her?_

I ran over to her almost forgetting that I was still in wolf form. I quickly phase and knelt down beside her. She was in too much pain and confusion to notice me. She whimpered as I cradled her broken body in my arms. Her limbs became limp and head leaned lifeless against my chest. She quiver exceedingly and her body heat was higher than normal. She reeked of vampires. Anger ranked my body with rage I never felt before. They touch my child! Those d*** leeches!

The rest of the pack finally caught up with me. Seth knelt beside me in human form with agony still twisted in his expression.

"Emma! Emma!" I tried to revive her. I shook her gently. She moaned but didn't open her eyes. Before I knew it, Emma screamed in gory curling back into a ball. I felt her body morph in my arms. Before my world came crushing I asked myself one thing…

_Where's Bella..._

**Sad, right? I'm sorry for errors; I wrote this chapter really fast. NOTE: I do take suggestions and ideas. Credit will be given too. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Oh I'm writing another story (Jacob and Bella) hopefully soon. This time they're together… or Jacob and another girl. I haven't decided yet. Would anyone read it?**

**:)**

**THANKS ****Jellogirl!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ten Years Later…

**Betrayal from Blood**

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later…

-o-

_Story Summery:_

_After Edward left, Bella married Jacob and had a daughter named Emma. But when Edward comes back, Bella leaves Jacob. What will Jake and Emma do, especially when Bella has a baby with Edward? Emma's & Jacob's PointOfViews. Not a Bella x Jacob story._

_Chapter Summery:_

_Can Emma let go of the past? _

_Can she finally move on? _

_Can _eleven_ years heal all wounds?_

-o-

**Okay. I'm trying to keep this at a T rating.****And, for some of you that didn't know, Jacob didn't hold Emma in the first chapter because he's still trying to make up for the time when he beat up Seth. You know, breaking his nose and chasing him to Canada. Yeah, just so you ****know.**

**Disclaimer****: I wish, but I don't own Twilight and/or its characters.**

-Present Day-

_**Narrator's POV**_

The sun was wrapped in a thick bleak layer of clouds that hovered over her head. The rain hammered down on her shoulders as she marched through the mud. The crack of thunder echoed above the solid wall of clouds. No one knew that she'd left or where she was going. That was good. They didn't need to know.

She kept walking, fueled by the anger from her wolf side. For how long, who knows? She didn't need to. She knew where she was going. She knew where the pain had started.

She turned off the main road to an old abandon dirt road. It wasn't very far now. She flexed her fits as she felt pressure squash her heart. Her face was tight and hard. She rounded the corner and that's when she saw it. She stopped in her tracks, taking in the sight.

The house still lay vacant. The paint on the outer walls was faded and peeling. Windows were broken from years before. The roof had holes and most of the shingles were missing. The grass was yellow and jagged. Beer cans and fire pits littered the yard. Teenagers use this lot now as a 'hang out' area. Her gut twisted inside her. Had it been eleven years ago?

The fuel from the anger from her animal side had faded as pain clutched her heart. She quickly looked down, taking deep breaths. Memories filled her head with that child that she longed forgotten. The child used to live here. The child she locked away deep in her subconscious. The memory slammed her with pain that twisted her nerves and made her body stiff.

After a moment she regained her strength. _Be strong_. She thought. Y_ou can do this_. She plan this far too long to chicken out now. She started to walk again. A fire burned in her eyes as she stomped on an old beer can. She stopped at the front door. The handle was replaced with a deadbolt. A white laminated document was stapled to the door.

"Condemned:

No trespassing. All trespassers will be dealt will to the full extent of the law!"

It said with big bold letters. She laughed, as she ripped off the paper. She quickly folded it then slipped it into her back pocket for later.

The door was no trouble. She easily kicked it in half without difficulty. The smell of wet mold and sawdust overwhelmed her. She waved her hand in the air in disgust. The wallpaper was completely torn off. The carpet had been violently ripped out. Parts were still attached to the sides of the walls. The heavy rainfall poured in from the holes on the ceiling.

She felt sorrow twist in her gut. It was not too long ago when the Black family lived here. She quickly went into the kitchen. All the counters were also gone. Outlines of faded paint were the only thing left to their existence. She turned to the right where a closet connected to the kitchen. The door had also vanished. But inside were cobwebs, an old shovel, empty paint cans, a broken broom, and- what she was looking for. She picked up the red container and shook it. A discolored liquid swashed inside. Then she smiled. There was enough left.

She took once last look of the place before she popped off the lid. It was hard trying not to inhale the fumes, having super scenes and all. She poured the liquid over the kitchen floor and trailed off to the front door. She emptied the container then tossed it into the house. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. She smiled as lit it with her thumb. Then with a quick flick of her wrist she tossed it into the house too.

The house where up in a blaze in seconds. She quickly stepped back before the entrance was completely covered with flames. When she was a fair distance away she turned around to watch the fire consume the old house. The flames crackled wildly.

Those, this scene looked tragic, she smiled with contentment. She lifted her head upward and sighed with ease. An invisible weight eased from her shoulder, those it wouldn't fully lifted. But it still felt nice.

She pulled the document out again. She pondered on the word condemned.

Condemned. Damned. That's how she felt. She was abandoned, discarded like a bad hand. She was cursed, marked as worthless. Even her own mother just deserted her. Well, that's how she felt anyways. The paper suddenly felt heavier than it was. She stood there for what seemed like second but soon she could hear a siren in the distance.

She tossed it away with disgust as she turned to leave. She was a few yards away when the water heater in the house exploded, sending portions of rubble in the air. The force of the blast send a wave that blew passed her, blowing her light brown hair in the wind. She continued to walk in her same pace. The ejected pieces of rubble fell to the ground with loud crashes.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Happy Birthday Emma," She whispered to herself.

**I apologize for not updating. I moved to a different town. :( Sad, I know.**** Life goes on. Kay, I know this is like an emo moment for Emma, but this is mostly her wolf side. Explanations later. By the way, I still take suggestions. Credit will be given. I'm struggling already. Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
